


The Key To Their Heart (Is Through Their Stomach)

by GaHoolianGirl



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: -ish haha, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood Friends, F/F, Gen, Getting Together, M/M, Meet-Cute, Non-Canon Friendship, Non-Canon Relationship, Pie Shop AU, Slow Burn, Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8694097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl
Summary: Stahl and Sumia run a pie shop together, and they're the hotspot of their small little town. Sumia has been pining after childhood friend and regular customer, Cordelia, for years, and Stahl is swept away in a romance with Gaius, the newest arrival to their close knit community.These two friends don't know the first thing about romance so they do what they know best...bake pies.(THE FIRST TWO CHAPTERS ARE HEAVILY REWRITTEN)





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> This is indulgent and sweet and silly and I love this idea. It will probably (hopefully) get updated.
> 
> I always end up rewriting my bigger fics like this...

There were many things that Stahl trusted Sumia with. To be his best friend, to always have his back, he would even trust her with his very life.

He would not trust her to do anything at any sort of height, however.

“Sumia, do you think maybe...I should hang the sign?” His tone held no shortage of concern as he watched her teeter dangerously above the pavement. Knowing her history, anyone would be concerned! She was a delightful woman and the best damn baker he’d ever met, but the term “accident prone” seemed to have been designed especially for her.

“I can do it!” She exclaimed, though her declaration lost some credibility as the ladder swayed underneath her. Her determination was adorable, but Stahl prefered her adorable face unbroken and not in the hospital.

They needed to advertise, and the sign that they had gotten was lovely, but he was seriously starting to reconsider its necessity at this point. He sighed, reaching out to steady the ladder under her, “Just be careful, please.”

Sumia bit her lip with determination, and after a tense few moments the sign was successfully hung above the door, and Sumia was quickly ushered down the ladder.

 **_TRY OUR NEWEST PIE_ **! it read it bright, bold lettering.

Anywhere else a single sign would have seemed to be an insufficient advertisement, but in the small town of Ylisse their pie shop was known by all and beloved by about as much, so any new creation was bound to sell.

“We’re going to be really busy soon,” Stahl said with equal excitement and exasperation. A good portion of the town stopped by for breakfast before the morning rush, and 7 a.m was fast approaching. Sumia hurried inside, and the reason for her giddiness was no secret to her associate.

Whenever Sumia concocted a new recipe, they got a _special_ guest.

“I sure hope Cordelia likes chocolate,” he said. He was often cited as “the nicest man in several counties” but even he couldn't resist some good natured teasing. Sumia had been in love with her good friend Cordelia for more years than anyone could recall. They had known each other since childhood, which hindered their romance rather than advancing it.

“She’s seen me at my worst!” Sumia once lamented as she rolled (rather aggressively) some dough, “She couldn't fall in love with someone who got so nervous in front of the class she puked!”

Stahl begged to differ, but he knew he couldn't really speak on the subject of love with any sort of authority. Equally kind to all, no one had caught his eye and he figured himself content with that. He had his business, his pies, and his friends.

About ten minutes after opening, the door swung open to reveal a grinning Cordelia.

“Cordelia!” Sumia said with barely hidden excitement, tightening the knot that kept her apron on, “Welcome!”

“It’s always a pleasure,” Cordelia said pleasantly, perusing their menu, as if they weren't all acutely aware of what she was going to order, “Hhmm, can I try that new pie you’ve advertised first?”

Ever ready, Stahl already pulled out the sample tray from the display.  Cordelia smiled at him before turning her attention back to Sumia, who flushed under the gaze immediately, “Did you hear? Someone new moved in recently.”

Both people behind the counter turned to look at one another. Most of the residency in Ylisse had lived here their whole lives, so new faces were an unfamiliar sight, and always a subject of great interest whenever they came.

“Who is it?” Sumia asked, taking the plate from Stahl to hand to Cordelia.

She took the plate with a quiet thanks, “No one is quite sure. Apparently he came here for a job at Chrom’s store. People say he lived one town over before.”

Chrom’s grocery stores were one of the biggest employers in the area, even if handful of stores in the nearby counties was small in the grand scheme of things. A new worker wasn't new, but the fact that they decided to move here was.

With no other knowledge of the stranger, Cordelia bit into her slice, smiling like she’d eaten a small bit of Heaven, “Delicious as ever!”

“Oh stop...” Sumia chided, blushing. Despite being a baker who could rival those who spent years in culinary school, she didn't take compliments very well, “But it would probably be good for business, yes...”

“This is delicious and needs to be officially sold soon,” Cordelia said, just short of speaking with her mouth full.

“Good to know!” Stahl said. When Cordelia ordered her actual pastry and paid, Sumia watched her leave with a wistful expression on her face, “She likes you too, you know.”

“No waaay,” she said, draping herself over the counter, “She’s Cordelia and I’m...me.”

“ 'You’ is pretty good, you know. No one can make a pie like you.”

“Your’s are just as good!”

“Oh please!” he said with a laugh, “I’m just here so you don’t have to do it alone.”

“That’s not true!” she whined, but now there was a smile on her face. There were two people in the world Sumia could really be herself around, and those were Stahl and Cordelia.

“I have to go check the dough in the fridge,” she said, pushing herself up, “Mind the front!”

“Roger!” he called as she disappeared into the back. He wiped his hands on a rag and practiced his most inciting smile. Cordelia was usually their first customer and the usual fare poured in later. Much to his surprise, the little bell jingled not a minute after Sumia left the room.

“Welcome!”

The patron wasn't someone he recognized. _The new arrival?_

“Yo,” he said. Attention grabbing bright orange hair and freckles were the first thing he noticed about this stranger. The ravenous expression he worse as he read over the menu was the next thing.

“It all looks too good...” It tickled Stahl to see someone so excited about his food. The man looked up for the first time, fixating his gaze on Stahl’s face. His eyes opened slightly, making Stahl tilt his head in confusion. The stranger just shook his head, smiling pleasantly.

“What you you like?” He said, returning the look with a smile of his own. The reply he received just as Sumia walked into the room was not the one he expected.

“You.”


	2. Introductions Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little shorter but it's more an addition to chapter one than anything else. The romance shall begin soon!

“Uhm,” Stahl’s eyes widened as he attempted to process what was just said to him. Had he misheard? “Excuse me?”

The stranger just repeated himself, “I’d like you.”

Behind him, Sumia’s face turned bright red (with both embarrassment and panic), and she instinctively tried to help her friend. She tugged on Stahl’s sleeve.

“The crust on one of the apple pies has cracked! C-Can you please check on it!?”

He scurried to the back, but he didn’t go far from the door so he could overhear. Something about the simple (although uninvited) statement sent his heart racing.

“Please don’t harass my employees, sir!” Sumia said, as boldly as she could, clenching her eyes shut tight. Most locals had forgotten because of how much he contributed, but Stahl was actually only a regular worker while Sumia owned and managed the business.

For a moment the air was tense, but the man dissipated it with a wave of his hand, “I’m sorry about that. I just can’t help myself, honestly. I love to tease.”

She calmed, not expecting the situation to resolve so quickly or easily, “Ah, thank you. I’m sorry...”

“You don’t have to apologize. Now, I wasn’t joking when I said everything looks so good...”

Still mildly flustered but more in her element with pastries invovled, Sumia rattled off her recommendations like usual. Stahl’s heart beat loudly in his chest until the very moment the man walked out the door, pie in hand.

He came back out, still as befuddled as before. Sumia returned the look, shrugging. The rest of the day passed exactly as usual, the memory of the mystery man fading in the monotony.

* * *

 

Thursday was grocery day for Stahl, and he went to the only store in town; Ylissean Produce. Chrom’s family brand had grown outside of it’s small town origins, but it's name reflected its humble beginnings here. Most days you could even find the man himself here, and usually with his daughter, Lucina

Stahl checked his list twice as he walked in, walking down each aisle to ensure he didn't miss a thing. _Milk, bread..._ The basics went into his cart without even thinking, the location of each item ingrained in his brain after years and years of shopping here. But this particular Thursday, he decided to reward himself.

Despite being a baker, he didn't bake all his deserts. He enjoyed a delicious muffin or fresh loaf of bread from the store's bakery (truth be told he enjoyed any and all food so long as it counted as edible). When he approached the counter there, he saw a newly familiar face...

“It’s you!” Stahl said loudly, lacking the presence of mind for his manners.

“It’s me,” the man replied with a smile, “Sorry for the other day. I’ve been sort of a trickster since I was a kid.”

Stahl scratched the back of his head, “No no, it’s fine. I’m just not used to people coming onto me at, is all. Unless they were making fun of me.”

“Can’t see why,” the self proclaimed trickster sounded surprisingly sincere. Stahl blushed, bringing his eyes down just enough to read the man’s name tag.

_Gaius._

“What did you do before this? Did you move here for the job or..?”

“I worked at one of the branch stores, but the boss man asked if I would come to the main store. The pay was so good I couldn’t say no,” he shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck, “Still getting used to things.”

“Well, I’m sure you'll love it here,” Stahl said pleasantly, “We’re a friendly bunch.”

“All I hope is that you guys don't mind nicknames.”

What Stahl got in response to his quizzical look was a laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I made you a retailer worker Gaius, those customers can be nuts.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I got everyone in character~


End file.
